No me separare de ti
by Naomi-chian
Summary: Basado en el juego de Forest of drizzling rain. Después de varios meses desde la pesadilla que Shiori y Suga tuvieron que vivir, el bosque emanaba un aire de paz, como si las desapariciones y leyendas nunca hubiese existido. Con la mansión en peligro de ser derrumbada, ambos deciden reinaugurar el museo, esperando que con una nueva imagen, ellos pudieran vivir tranquilos.


**...**

**No me separare de ti**

**::**

_By: _

_Naomi-chian_

**...**

**Capítulo único**

**...**

* * *

Con la verdadera heredera en la mansión y sin el tormento de la Kotori Otake. Se vivía un ambiente de paz y tranquilidad en la zona. Si bien, Shiori regresaba a la ciudad por la universidad, ella regresaba cada vez que podía pues, aquel lugar era su segunda casa, casa que compartía con Suga, su amigo de la infancia.

Aquel fin de semana, se reinauguraría el museo de Azaka, Shiori ayudo a Suga en la limpieza y decoración, al lugar solo le faltaba el toque femenino para quitar el sombrío ambiente que llevaba. Por la actitud de Suga, era claro que nadie se acercaría al lugar, así que con la ayuda de Sakuma, Shiori logro plantar bastantes flores alrededor de la zona. Le daba un nuevo ambiente a la zona.

Aunque ni siquiera eso, logro cambiar de opinión a los ciudadanos de la villa. Si nadie del lugar vendría a ver el nuevo museo, en ese caso traería a otras personas. Shiori hizo un ensayo para su clase, hablaba sobre sus antepasados y la leyenda de la Kotori Otake, no muchos creían en la historia, pero si les llamaba la atención. Le pidió a uno de sus amigos que trabajaba en el periódico estudiantil que pusiera su ensayo para llamar la atención de todos en la universidad, con varios ruegos y almuerzos gratis por el resto del año logro su cometido.

Sakuma había hecho algo similar, por más que quisiera que ninguno de los desagradables chicos que había en su clase se acercara al museo, lo hizo primordialmente para que no se demoliera en el lugar y no perdiera su lugar favorito. Al igual que lo hacía por su hermana mayor.

-w-

-¡Muy bien hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo! - dijo una animada Shiori con el puño levantado

Suga asintió y abrió las puertas del museo. Para sorpresa de ambos, mucha gente esperaba afuera. Shiori reconoció varios rostros de sus amigos como de algunos alumnos que también estudiaban en su universidad.

La chica explico las reglas de la mansión. La biblioteca, sala de espera, baño y recepción estaban en el primer piso, la exhibición y guardería estaba en el segundo piso. La entrada al tercer piso estaba prohibida. Así como podían comprar accesorios de piedras brillosas en recepción, hechas especialmente por Suga.

-W-

La hora del cierre estaba cerca y la gran inauguración había sido todo un éxito, y más los hermosos accesorios que Suga había hecho.

-Tus accesorios son muy popular - le dijo Shiori a Suga - definitivamente cumpliste tu palabra

Un suave sonrojo apareció en las mejillas del chico y sin decir algo se fue hacia la biblioteca.

-Siempre tímido como siempre - rio Shiori

Las puertas del museo se abrieron y apareció el oficial Mochizuki con Sakuma.

-¡Hermana mayor! - Grito la estudiante hasta llegar a abrazarla - ¿Cómo va todo?

-Todo ha salido perfecto, tuvimos muchas visitas

Después de una corta conversación entre ambas, Sakuma se fue a leer un libro. Mochizuki se acercó a Shiori y vio la gran repisa llena de accesorios de piedra brillante.

-Wuoh... Quien diría que el manager tiene un gran talento

-¿A que si? - Dijo una orgullosa Shiori - de chico dijo que haría todo tipo de cosas

-Y hablando de eso... ¿Cómo va su voz?

Shiori asintió.

-Va bien, de vez en cuando habla pero sigue prefiriendo las notas. No lo culpo, paso mucho tiempo sin hablar.

-Al menos te tiene a ti para conversar

Shiori rio nerviosa y se sonrojo.

-W-

Ya con las puertas del museo cerradas y asegurándose que nadie se quedara dentro. Ambos se quedaron sentados en la sala de espera.

-Uh... fue un gran día... - dijo Shiori - Tus accesorios fueron la revolución del lugar, nadie esperaba que fueses tan talentoso.

-Uhm... - murmuro el chico sonrojado

-Hasta el alcalde se sorprendió - dijo sin perder su sonrisa - en fin mañana tenemos más trabajo, así que... ¡Cenemos y vayamos a dormir! ¿Quieres algo en especial?

Shiori se levantó y estuvo a punto de caminar hacia la cocina, cuando Suga la detuvo.

-Shii-chan... - Murmuro

La chica se sorprendió un poco, aun no se acostumbraba a la voz de su amigo.

-¿Si, Suga-kun?

Aquellas palabras pusieron nervioso al chico, por lo que inmediato busco en su bolsillo los papeles y comenzó a escribir.

-_Oh... otra vez las notas...- _pensó

Cuando recibió la nota, las manos de Suga temblaban un poco.

_Para ti. _Decía la nota. Al leerlo se confundió, pero debajo de la nota estaba la mano del chico que tenía en ella un collar.

-Ah... - Shiori tomo el collar y lo observo. Al medio había una piedra brillante y a su alrededor la acompañaban otras pequeñas piedras. Un hermoso accesorio y muy distinto a los que había hecho - Es hermoso... pero no hay necesidad... la Kotori Otake...

-Es... Un agradecimiento... Por todo lo que hiciste por mí

Shiori escucho las palabras de su amigo y le sonrió.

-Gracias, ¿Me ayudas a ponérmelo?

Suga asintió. Shiori levanto su cabello y el chico abrocho el collar. Antes de girarse, la chica toco el collar.

-Sabes algo Suga-kun... Te hare otra promesa

-¿Eh?

-Jamás... me separare de tu lado... - Dijo sonrojada

Ante aquellas palabras, Suga se sonrojo hasta las orejas, queriendo ocultar su rostro, bajo la mirada. Shiori rio.

-Bien, hoy comeremos curry

Suga al escuchar el plato se preocupó. Puede que la choca sea muy hábil en la cocina, pero aquel plato no era su fuerte.

-Tranquilo, estuve practicando. No sucederá lo que paso la otra vez.

El chico suspiro y rogo que la comida sea comestible.

* * *

**F****echa: 22 de febrero de 2014**

_Este juego me quito el sueño por varios dias xD No solo por la historia sino porque los diferentes endings que hay y yo que queria sacar todos. Al no haber una categoria especifica para este juego es dificil encontrar fics. Asi que decidi dar mi granito de arena para este sensacional juego._

_Cuidense!_

**_Naomi-chian_**


End file.
